Mi destino inesperado
by mely-saga
Summary: "Cuando creí que lo tenia todo, en algún momento y en algún lugar nos encontramos tu y yo."


**MI DESTINO INESPERADO.**

Las obligaciones deben de cumplirse bajo cualquier costo, ser parte de la nobleza no es tan fácil como uno podría imaginar.

El mundo de Ooo se encuentra dividido en cinco reinos y por el momento se podría decir que existe la paz. Así como también existen las personas de corazón noble, generoso y valiente, también hay personas que solo se pueden dejar llevar por instintos tan bajos como son la ambición, el orgullo, la soberbia y un anhelo incansable de poder. Porque quien no sabe entrar al juego, posiblemente pierda y un solo descuido podría costar la vida.

Os invito a acompañarme y sumergirte junto a mí a esta humilde historia donde conoceremos el amor y la maldad. Lo único que no está definido es el final.

**Mis obligaciones, el reino y mis deseos.**

El mundo de Ooo se encuentra dividido en cinco reinos y a su vez estos reinados se encuentran sujetos ante la autoridad de un rey supremo. Todo habitante de los distintos reinos e inclusive la nobleza tienen que rendirle respeto al Rey supremo mejor conocido como "Maximus".

En el Dulce reino se tenía una conversación importante entre el monarca y su primogénita.

Princesa Dulce: Pero padre acaso no te pudieron avisar con anticipación sobre el banquete.

Rey Dulce: No, debes de entender sobre las responsabilidades de tener a cargo un reino, Maximus decidió escoger nuestro reino y eso lo debemos de ver como un privilegio.

PD: Pero decirte a dos días de su llegada se podría ver como una falta de educación.

RD: No hables ni te refieras de esa manera a nuestro supremo. A él debemos respeto y lealtad. Gracias a él hay paz. ¡No se hable más! Cumple con tus deberes. Entrega las invitaciones a los diferentes nobles en sus respectivos reinos.

PD: Pero padre….

RD: Pero nada. Como la primogénita del reino debes de ser mi representante, tu madre y tu hermano nos quedaremos para preparar el festín mientras tu recorrerás con la comitiva más veloz que te prepare, los diferentes reinos, Maximus tenía mucho tiempo de acudir a ningún evento, mas sin embargo ha escogido nuestro reino. Ve pues, confió en que esta consigna que te he designado la tomaras con firmeza y valor, en algún momento reinaras y sabrás que tendrás que llevar los protocolos de la nobleza.

PD: Padre tengo 18 años no me trates como a una niña de 10.

RD: Empieza a comportarte como tal. Dentro de una hora partes. Comienza a arreglarte.

PD: De acuerdo padre (dijo sin ánimo)

Princesa Dulce fue a su cuarto a preparar su maleta. Aunque se enojara sabía que tenía que cumplir con su deber, sabía que sobre todas las cosas, el reino y sus habitantes eran la parte más importante. "Todo sea por el reino" su padre siempre se lo decía. Fue a despedirse de su madre Reina Dulce y su hermano Príncipe Dulce.

Princesa Dulce es la más hermosa de todos los reinos y ciertamente nadie podía decir lo contrario. "Acaso os es posible negar la belleza del alba y de las exquisitas rosas". Su delicado cuerpo combinado con su esbelta figura, tez clara y cabello largo rosa un poco más arriba de la cintura. Pero lo que más atraía en ella era su mirada cautivante, sus ojos azules claros, no se podía saber en lo que pensaba, a veces parecían transmitir cariño y otras veces tristeza. Era muy querida en el reino, en cualquier evento siempre daba su ayuda, acudía a las escuelas, iba a los hospitales, asistía a la iglesia del reino, nunca negaba su ayuda. El pueblo sabía que ella los amaba o eso ellos creían.

Mientras tanto en el patio principal del castillo Rey Dulce conversaba con su principal caballero (su número uno) con Sir Finn. Él es un joven de veinticinco años, alto su tez es clara, tiene un hermoso cabello dorado que le llega a los hombros y sus ojos son azules. La mayoría del tiempo porta su armadura dorada, la cual lo distingue como uno de los comandantes del ejército de Dulce Reino, en el pectoral de su armadura se puede ver la insignia real de la casa de la nobleza del reino, la insignia es un león rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

RD: Te he designado al cuidado de mi hija en este pequeño viaje, confió en que antepondrás tu vida a la de ella.

SF: (Haciendo una reverencia ente el rey) Si, su majestad, puede confiar en que solo cuando no tenga aliento en mi cuerpo dejare de luchar y proteger todo lo que concierne al reino.

RD: Lo sé, eres mi guerrero al que tengo en más alta estima. Sé que me estoy adelantando mucho al decirte lo siguiente, pero cuando termine el banquete de Maximus, después te nombrare Duque del Dulce Reino pasaras a formar parte de la nobleza. Te lo mereces muchacho, soy algo viejo pero créeme cuando te digo que muy pocas personas poseen esa nobleza de corazón y valentía que te distinguen.

SF: Mi señor, su generosidad me hace enormemente feliz. No lo decepcionare.

RD: Ve pues a cumplir la misión que te he encomendado.

Sir Finn fue a buscar a su compañero de lucha Jake, más que un compañero Jake era su mejor amigo. Sir Finn fue un niño huérfano y la familia de Jake decidió adoptarlo, ambos crecieron y compartieron sus sueños. Jake era un caballero de casi treinta años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos enormes, de estatura más baja que la de Finn. Cabe recalcar que la familia de Jake formaba parte de la nobleza, eran Condes del Dulce Reino, Finn nunca sintió esa desigualdad en su familia debido a que siempre fue tratado con amor.

SF: Jake ¿Ya está todo listo?

Jake: Si hermanito.

SF: Estoy feliz, porque nuestro rey me ha dicho que después del evento me nombrara Duque del Dulce Reino.

Jake: Felicidades eso es genial, sabes lo que significa, con eso formaras parte de la nobleza.

SF: Lo sé (al decir esto se sonroja)

Jake: Se lo que estás pensando, al ser parte de la nobleza podrías pedir la mano de la Princesa Dulce.

SF: Jake por favor no empieces.

Jake: Es la verdad, ambos se gustan, no lo puedes negar.

SF: ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

Jake: Hermanito, hay dos cosas en esta vida que no se pueden ocultar; una de ellas es el dinero y otra el amor.

SF: Tú crees que ella me ama.

Jake: Lo que te puedo asegurar es que ella te mira diferente.

En eso apareció un soldado real.

Soldado 1: Sir Finn (dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la frente a manera de saludo)

SF: Mande soldado.

Soldado 1: El carruaje real ya está preparado. Le informo que una comitiva de diez soldados lo acompañaran, por favor vamos a dirigirnos hacia el coche, la princesa está por salir.

Finn acompaño al soldado junto con Jake, Princesa Dulce estaba por salir y su corazón latía con fuerza.

La Princesa salió acompañada por "Arcoíris" su dama de honor, Finn se inclinó ante ella y procedió a abrirle la puerta, la princesa le sonrió y dijo en un susurro el cual solo él pudo escuchar "gracias mi héroe sin defectos" y entro al coche.

Dentro de carruaje platicaba la princesa con Arcoíris. Arcoíris era una joven de veinticuatro años de piel morena y ojos de varios colores. Era la última descendiente de un reino que existió muchos años atrás y del cual se tenía poco registro. Antes existían 13 reinos pero muchos años atrás surgió una disputa de la cual solo 5 reinos se unieron y lograron vencer a los demás. Estos reinos vencedores decidieron escoger a una persona a la cual todos obedecerían y brindaría esa paz o por lo menos eso es lo que contaban las leyendas.

El reino al cual llegaron a pertenecer los padres de arcoíris fue el que desapareció. Pero un día cuando Rey Dulce hace veinticuatro años atrás dio un paseo por el bosque del Dulce reino encontró a un bebe que tenía una nota en la canasta donde se encontraba, la nota decía "Cuídela por favor" desde entonces Arcoíris vive en el palacio y se convirtió en l amiga íntima de la princesa.

Arcoíris: A mí no me engañas Boni (el nombre de la Princesa Dulce es Bonnibel)

PD: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Arcoíris: Cuando dejaras de fingir que te gusta Finn.

PD: No empieces otra vez (dijo en tono de burla)

Arcoíris: Soy tu mejor amiga, por favor tenemos un largo camino, así que te escucho (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

PD: ¿Desde cuándo te haz dado cuenta?

Arcoíris: Desde hace un mes, a él lo miras diferente, cuando está cerca de ti sonríes y bueno es por demás, prácticamente casi siempre están juntos a cualquier parte que tienes que ir tu padre lo envía para cuidarte.

PD: Siento una gran atracción hacia él, me siento segura, es gracioso. No te puedo asegurar que sea amor pero cuando estoy con el me siento feliz.

Arcoíris: Para mí eso es suficiente, yo sé que si estoy enamorada de Jake.

PD: ¿Enserio? No me lo habías contado.

Arcoíris: Bueno lo haría cuando estuviera segura de que él también siente lo mismo que yo.

PD: Y ¿Lo siente?

Arcoíris: Siiiiii (dijo dando un grito de felicidad)

Después de casi tres horas de viaje llegaron al reino de fuego. PD como una conocedora de los protocolos reales entro al palacio de fuego seguido por Finn. El reino de fuego era grande (no más que el Dulce Reino, se podría decir que era el segundo más fuerte). La diferencia esencial entre estos dos reinos radicaba en el trato a los súbditos, mientras que en DR se gobernaba para que el pueblo tratara de vivir en armonía y que existiera leyes que regularan el comportamiento de todos así como las normas que se convirtieron en estatutos reales, todo esto creaba un ambiente de seguridad mientras que en el reino de fuego existía más bien una dictadura donde los únicos que tenían la razón era esa clase de nobles creada por hijos bastardos del propio Rey Flama había penas capitales donde la muerte era la única solución, el pueblo tenía miedo la ley era obedecían o morían. Dulce Princesa odiaba este tipo de situaciones, su padre en alguna clase que había recibido a la edad de 16 años le explico sobre las costumbres, leyes y tipos de gobierno de cada reino basta para decir que ella simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, tanta injusticia deseo con todo su corazón que esas situaciones no existieran pero su padre le explico que cada reino tenía un rey y reina y que por orden de Maximus nadie podría intervenir esa decisión ha hecho que ningún reino pelee entre sí. Son cosas que suceden le dijo su padre lo único que puedes hacer al respecto es prometerte que tu no serás una monarca como ellos. Ese mismo día se lo prometió y también nació un rencor hacia Maximus.

Finn: En que piensa princesa.

PD: Oh disculpa Finn no era mi intención ignorarte.

Finn: No se preocupe, me gusta ver cuando piensas o te adentras en tus pensamientos (se sonrojo al terminar de decirlo)

PD: Gracias. No me gusta ver tanto lujo en este palacio y las casas de los súbditos muy a penas se mantienen en pie. Muchas personas desnutridas y aquí todo es lujo.

Finn apenas le iba a contestar a Dulce Princesa cuando aparece un caballero con la armadura típica del reino de fuego. Esta era de color rojo mientras que en los pectorales tenían unas llamas las cuales eran el símbolo del mismo reino.

Caballero: El Rey los espera en el salón real síganme.

Finn y la Dulce Princesa recorrieron los pasillos. Todo era mucho lujo, estatuas del rey labradas en oro y plata. Cuan por fin ingresaron en el salón real vieron a Flama sentado en su trono hecho de plata o con diamantes incrustados al igual que su corona y su gran anillo de oro. L lado de el se encontraba la reina consorte una muchacha muy bella pero de la misma edad que su hija flama, la cual estaba sentada al lado de la reina ,por el extremo izquierdo se encontraba su hijo menor Fuego, la edad de fuego era de 18 años y su mirada era de odio e insolencia mientras que a diferencia de la princesa flama que era hija de su primer matrimonio y cuya edad era de 22 años, ella era más noble pero la mayoría de su familia no lo era. Princesa Flama era muy bella tenia piel morena y cabello pelirrojo, delgada y se veía sonriente.

Rey Flama: Y bien a que se debe la visita de la princesa del Poderoso Dulce Reino (esto último lo dijo de una manera sarcástica)

PD: (Se inclinó para mostrar reverencia hacia un superior, por ser rey y ella princesa, eso dictaban los protocolos aunque por dentro ardiera ella se mostraba serena con esos ojos que a cualquiera podían engañar) Alteza del reino de fuego vengo en nombre de mi padre ara entregarle esta invitación con motivo de un festejo para Maximus. Él ha decidido tomar como sede de su reunión a Dulce reino motivo por el cual se me ha encargado venir a entregársela.

Rey Flama: Lastima que no venga a mí reino le hubiera preparado una pelea de gladiadores. Como me gusta ver como se matan entre sí por unas migajas de pan (lo dijo de una manera de burla)

Fuego: No se te olvide padre que como quiera haremos eso con motivo de mi cumpleaños. Quiero mi propio gladiador.

Padre, esposa e hijo estallaron en risas.

Rey Flama: Calma hijo, muy pronto pasara. Bueno Princesa dile a tu padre que no me perdería jamás una invitación de Maximus. Nos veremos pronto.

PD: Gracias.

Dulce princesa y Finn salieron, esta última muy enojada.

Finn: No se altere su majestad, yo también detesto las tradiciones de ciertos reinos.

PD: Yo más, vámonos Finn antes de que vomite.

La caravana partió hacia el siguiente reino. Bonnibel agradeció en su interior que arcoíris estuviera con ella, el viaje era más ameno con ella por un momento hizo que se le olvidara el coraje contra el reino de fuego. El siguiente reino era el "mágico" no tenía mucho en contra con ese reino aunque era bien sabido que prácticamente los gobernantes de ahí obedecían al Rey Flama, tanto así que cuando llegaron ellos ya sabían de la invitación por que el Rey Flama ya le había avisado, eran unos cobardes si el Rey Flama quería esclavos o mujeres las podía tomar de ahí, era también sabido que los nobles del reino mágico eran amigos de Flama o más bien secuaces. No tardó mucho en ese reino solo entrego la invitación y ya. El siguiente reino era el "helado" cuyo gobernante había enloquecido un poco porque su bella esposa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro eso lo enloqueció un poco. Su hijo Gunther se había hecho prácticamente cargo del reino. Él trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de ser muy joven lo hacia lo mejor que podía pero claro que había demasiado detalles que le faltaban a ese reino pero por lo menos no había maldad, solo desorden. La invitación se la entregó a Gunther un muchacho de no más de 15 años muy pálido y con una apariencia de preocupación a pesar de todo era muy amable, la caravana paro ahí para comer y fueron muy bien atendidos de vez en cuando se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor los cuales eran del Rey Helado el cual gritaba el nombre de Bethy su reina perdida. La dulce princesa agradeció el banquete y partieron al último reino "Nocheosfera" tuvieron que acampar en el bosque al día siguiente seguirían su marcha, todos estaban exhaustos los 10 soldados, Finn, Jake, Arcoíris y Bonnibel. Estuvieron haciendo guardia toda la noche.

Jake: ¿Por qué tan pensativo hermanito?

Finn: Pienso que tenemos mucha suerte de vivir en el Dulce Reino.

Jake: Y eso, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Finn: Ver a los demás reinos y su población me hizo meditar en eso. Mañana partiremos a uno de los reinos más temidos, eso es lo que me preocupa.

Jake: No te preocupes, nadie lastimara a tu amada princesa, no mientras estés a su lado.

Finn: Jajajajajajaja ¡Jake! (dijo un avergonzado Finn)


End file.
